spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silly Sponge (ADWSS Transcript)
episode opens up with SpongeBob waking up after his alarm sounds * SpongeBob: Morning Gary. * gets out of bed but accidentally steps on Gary’s shell * SpongeBob: Oh dear, I’m so sorry. * hisses at SpongeBob angrily * SpongeBob: Gaah! runs off I’d better keep out of his way. heads to the kitchen to pour some cereal into his bowl. Some of the milk spills the floor. When he carries the bowl to the table he slips on the milk and accidentally throws the milk carton into the air. The milk carton splashes milk all over Gary. * SpongeBob: Whoopsie…... I’m very sorry Gary. I will try to make it up to you. * Gary: Meow!' You have done enough damage already. If I ever see you again I will start biting.' * SpongeBob: 'I’d better go now. I’m expecting a visitor. 'runs out the door Maybe I need some time apart from that mollusk. How about a friendly visit to Patrick’s house? Yeah! That’s it! walks towards Patrick’s house. On the way he trips on his shoelace. Patrick opens his rock and comes out with a bouquet of flowers * Patrick: Hey SpongeBob how’s it hanging!' falls over and bumps into Patrick with the flowers. The flowers go all over Patrick which causes Patrick to sneeze. This results in Patrick flying backwards and crashing into his bookshelf. The books on the shelf fall over and hit Patrick’s head.' * SpongeBob: timidly Great….. what are you doing? * Patrick: Choking you. * SpongeBob: '''Huh? You’re not- * '''Patrick: to choke SpongeBob, he lets go after about five seconds You know, SpongeBob, sometimes you can just get pretty annoying. * SpongeBob: But uh, Patrick, why were you holding a bouquet of flowers? * Patrick: Well, considering the fact you’re a terrible friend, I wouldn’t care telling you. At first I would have. But now I would never tell you I was dating someone! Despite the fact I just did! Oh dang….. * SpongeBob: gasps You’re dating SANDY, aren’t you?! She’s my girl! Back off! runs to Sandy’s Treedome. * Patrick: Actually I’m dating Annette Minnowa. But if that’s going to keep you busy go ahead. * scene cuts to Sandy’s Treedome. Sandy appears to be using a superheater to create glass out of sand. She sets the heat knob to “Medium” and climbs to the rim of the superheater to inspect the sand’s motion through a glass pane. SpongeBob walks in. * SpongeBob: SANDY! * Sandy: abrupt talking startles her and she falls onto the glass pane, breaking it, and making her fall in '''SpongeBob! Get me out of here! * '''SpongeBob: Not until you break up with Patrick! * Sandy: What in tarnation are you talking about!? * SpongeBob: 'Denying the fact, eh? Well, here’s what you get for that. 'turns the heat knob to “Super Hot” * Sandy: LET ME OUT! I’m not dating Patrick! Why would I date that idiot? * SpongeBob: Because you love that idiot, apparently! * Sandy: eyes I’ll “break up” with him if you let me out! Augh! It’s really hot in here! * SpongeBob: Okay, fine. Oh and promise me you’ll kiss me on the lips as soon as you get out or I won’t let you out. * Sandy: What if I give you something better? * SpongeBob: Don’t know what could beat that, but okay. climbs to the rim and pulls Sandy out So what was that thing better than the kiss? * Sandy: SpongeBob in the face * SpongeBob: How was that better than the kiss? * Sandy: '''Because I don’t have to kiss you, and I get to hurt you! * '''SpongeBob: But why wouldn’t you want to kiss me? And why would you want to hurt me? * Sandy: I’ll tell you why! Because you’re an idiot who looks like someone took a hunk of Swiss cheese and brought it to life, and you assumed I was dating another idiot even though I wasn’t and I told you that, but you didn’t listen, so you wouldn’t help me out of the superheater! When we first met, I had liked you. But now I regret ever inviting you over for tea! You’re an idiot, SpongeBob. An idiot I no longer want to be friends with! offscreen * SpongeBob: sighs I’ve lost three friends today. Gary, Patrick, and now Sandy. What other friendships am I going to lose today? watch beeps Oh no! I’m late for work! By thirty minutes! speeds offscreen * fades to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob rushes through the door * SpongeBob: I’m here sir! Don’t worry I will get things moving! heads to the kitchen * Mr. Krabs: About time too! These patties ain't gonna cook themselves! * heads into the kitchen * SpongeBob: Got to be quick……'runs to the freezer to grab a batch of patties and throws them onto the grill. Some of them however land on some customers' * Nat: Hey stop that! slaps Fred’s face * Fred: Ow! * throws more patties onto the grill with some going onto the customers * Nat: That’s it! throws a Krabby Patty at his face Hahaha! * Fred: Ugh! throws a cup of soda into his face Ha! * Tom: FOOD FIGHT! * begins to throw food at each other * SpongeBob: '''Oh dear…..whistles quietly while he walks out but Mr. Krabs stops him I can explain... actually, no I can't. * '''Mr. Krabs: YOU’RE FIRED! * and Patrick enter the Krusty Krab * Sandy: There he is! * Patrick: After him! * SpongeBob: Guys, I can... * Sandy: You’re gonna pay, ya little dimwit..... * SpongeBob: Please, can I speak….. * Patrick: Not on my watch! * SpongeBob: Could I please just.... * Sandy: 'Prepare to die, square-butt! * '''SpongeBob: '''CAN I JUST SPEAK FOR ONE SECOND! * 'is complete silence * Sandy: '''What? * '''SpongeBob: Patrick, I know how you feel about how I ruined your bouquet and made all those books fall on you. So I got you some new flowers. some flowers to Patrick * Patrick: Thanks, SpongeBob. * SpongeBob: And Sandy….. I know you must be really mad right now, but I bought you some acorns. I hope it makes up for what I did. * gives her some acorns * Sandy: Thanks. * SpongeBob: 'And Mr. Krabs, to make up for the food fight I accidentally started, I'd like to forfeit all of my paychecks and annual salaries for the next five years. * '''Mr. Krabs: '''Thanks, laddie. Firing ye was a big mistake. You're re-hired, me boy. * '''SpongeBob: '''Thanks for accepting my apologies, guys. But it just feels like something is missing here..... * 'jumps out of nowhere and pounces on SpongeBob, putting him and the others in shock. This all happens in one second. The episode abruptly ends Rate This Episode Don't forget your name, score and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Transcripts